excelwrestlingactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements of Pro Wrestling
A-D A Animal '''is a wrestler who has a very high timper. A wrestler who enjoys being inside steel cage matches and was born to live in one. B C '''Cager '''is a wrestler that is well known for competing in dangerous steel cage matches. A wrestler who belongs in a cage. (see animal) '''Carry-On '''is the act of a match restarting after both wrestlers get up before the ten count. A briefcase of some sert of contract. '''Cover '''the act of pinning an opponent. Slang for a "pinfall". '''Cover-Up '''the act of using a "weapon" when the referee is blindsided or knocked out. The act of a hint'n weapon in a wrestler's clothes. The '''Cyber Screwjob! was a screwjob that took place at Cyber Space in 2008. This screwjob occured after the referee called for the bell knowning that Suicide was going to burn Drew Kennedy after interfering in the inferno match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Suicide attempted to burn Drew Kennedy,but just missed. Chris Storm would retain the championship. D Dart (ing) '''the act of a wrestler's own bleeding. Blood of a wrestler. E-H E '''Ender : a predetermined match or rescheduled match. The end of a match. Equalizer : when the match ends in a "draw". F Finishing moves '''are moves in professional wrestling that wrestlers use as their main target to defeat their opponents. Not every match ends with the attacking wrestler nailing their finishing move. '''Freeway '''is the area under the ring ropes. It is often said "the wrestler is reaching under the freeway". It is called a '''freeway '''because a wrestler who gets his hand or foot under the ring rope means that wrestler is now free and his opponent must break the hold. '''Fuze '''is another name for a "heel" or "bad guy" wrestler. Compared to the opposite of a Hero. G A '''Gimmick or wrestler's personality (the "Evil Boss" Vince McMahon), behavior (the "cocky" Chris Jericho), attire (the "Arabian, yet from Bombay in India" Sabu), and/or other distinguishing traits while performing (the "daredevil" Jeff Hardy). It can also be an implement used to cheat (the guitar used by Jeff Jarrett to knock opponents out). In recent years, the emphasis has been on more realistic gimmicks (with rare exceptions such as The Undertaker) which portray the wrestler as an actual person, albeit with exaggerated personality traits, as opposed to previous years during which gimmicks could be best described as "cartoonish". H Hero is another name for a "face" or "good guy" wrestler. I-L I Ignite '''is when two or more tag teams join together and became one tag team. '''Inactivation is when a professional wrestler takes time off from his or her career because of injury, family issues, or needs more physical strength, or because of unknown reasons. J K L M-P M N O P Powerdown: '''is when a wrestler is on the other side of the roll and starts to get knocked down. '''Powerup: is when a wrestler is on a roll and starts to powerup the match. A powerup '''also means a '''finishing move. Powerup: Another word for a finishing move. Q-T Q R Rack '''slang for the top ring rope or turnbuckle. '''Rag (ing) '''the act of interfering in a match. '''Rope (-e / ing) '''the act of slingshotting the opponent's neck or body into the bottom ring rope. S '''Screw '''the act of a submission move. The slang word for a submission. '''Screw Over is when a wrestler taps out of submission move. Signature moves '''are moves performed by a wrestler on a regular basis for which the wrestler is well-known.Signature moves are moves targeted by professional wrestlers to portray their gimmick and they show who that wrestler really (kayfabe) is in their gimmick. '''Slipknock the act of when a wrestler falls from the top turnbuckle or the top rope and langs on his groin area. Storyline : true exhibition matches are not uncommon, most matches tell a story analogous to a scene in a play or film, or an episode of a serial drama: The face will win (triumph) or lose (tragedy). Longer story arcs can result from multiple matches over the course of time. Since most promotions have a championship title, competition for the championship is a common impetus for stories. Also, anything from a character's own hair to his job with the promotion can be wagered in a match. Some matches are designed to further a story of only one participant. It could be intended to portray him or her as a strong unstoppable force, a lucky underdog, a sore loser, or any other characterization. Sometimes non-wrestling vignettes are shown in order to enhance a character's image without the need for matches. T Tagger is a pro wrestler that most of the time in his career competes in tag team matches. A wrestler who only competes in tag team matches ; most of the time. The Trade Deadline '''is professional backyard wrestling is a rule regulating the trading of professional wrestlers' contract between promotions. Usually wrestlers acquired through trade after the trade deadline are ineligible if those wrestlers are champions , unless those wrestlers who are champions are traded to another promotion and yet work for another promotion at the same time. Trades after the deadline are banned , unless the "anti-banned act" is in place. This is where champions may be traded to another promotion and work for two promotions or get traded to another brand on that promotion. Following the '''trade deadline '''is the Free Agent Deadline. '''Turn when a wrestler switches from face to heel or vice versa. U-X U '''Undercard '''matches prior to the main event. '''Unification '''the act of combining two championships into one. '''Upset '''when an underdog defeats someone who they realistically should not be able to , such as a new wrestler defeating a veteran , or a huge , monster-like wrestler being defeated by a smaller wrestler. V W '''Waxing '''the act of a wrestler pretending to hit his opponent with a chair ; the act of a wrestler's head be shaved to do losing in a hair vs. hair or hair vs. mask match. X Y-Z Y Z Category:Elements of Wrestling